Concours !
by Olympe2
Summary: De nouveau un concours, cette fois basé sur Harry Potter. L'objectif est d'écrire une nouvelle avec nos personnages favoris. Venez voir comment ça se passe, je suis sûre que vous ne le regretterez pas!
1. Concour

**Concours ! **

**Je vous donne ici un résumé d'histoire basé sur Harry Potter, le but du concours est d'écrire la nouvelle à laquelle il correspond. Laissez parler votre imagination et surprenez-moi ou alors faites un truc très sérieux et logique, c'est à votre guise !**

Résumé : Albus dumbledore a disparu! Alors que le monde magique totalement paniqué tente de faire face à cette nouvelle, Andromeda Tonk ancienne prof de Défense Contre les Forces du Mal devient directrice de Poudlard, Voldemort suspicieux cherche activement son viel ennemi, et un nouvel élève surnommé Wil (pour Wulfric) entre en cinquième année à Gryffondor.

Mais pourquoi Harry a cette impression de familiarité en croisant ses yeux bleus pétillants?

 **Délais achevés.**

 **Les résultats seront publiés sous peu**


	2. Nouvelle gagnante

**Et voici la nouvelle de** _Takatsuki-san_ **qui est la grande gagnante de ce concour, les deux autres histoires, à égalité, seront disponibles dans les chapitres suivants.**

 **PRECISION:** **Rien n'a été modifié dans ces trois fics. Tout ce qui est de la ponctuation, la fluidité du texte, les éventuelles fautes d'orthographe et les différents scénarios sont uniquement le fait des auteurs.**

* * *

 _DUMBLEDORE A DISPARU !_

 _Nous avons confirmation du Ministère de la Magie qu'Albus Dumbledore , directeur de Poudlard et éminent président du Magenmagot,Ordre de Merlin, Commandeur, n'a plus été vu ni donné de nouvelles depuis la soirée du vendredi_ _17._

 _L'enquête a été rapidement confiée à la Brigade de Police magique qui, avec l'aide de témoignages de résidents du village de Pré-au-lard, - lieu où Dumbledore a été vu pour la dernière fois – a retracé son itinéraire avant qu'il ne se volatilise. « Vraisemblablement, il a quitté Poudlard aux alentours de vingt-trois heures et est allé boire un verre au pub de la Tête de Sanglier, nous déclare Alexander Abberline, enquêteur-en-chef. Effectivement, l'établissement n'est pas réputé pour accueillir une clientèle de plus fréquentables et son propriétaire, également frère du disparu , Abelforth Dumbledore, avait autrefois défrayé la chronique suite à une affaire de sortilèges inappropriés, mais, nous pouvons affirmer qu'aucune altercation ou toute autre chose sortant de l'ordinaire s'est produite ce soir-là. Enfin, aucun effet personnel n'a été retrouvé »._

 _En raison des faits, Minerva McGonagall, professeure de métamorphose à Poudlard et directrice-adjointe a été temporairement promue au poste supérieur._

 _D'autre part, Eugenia Jenkins , ministre de la Magie, prie instamment la communauté magique de garder son calme « Je tiens à rappeler que le ministère dispose de suffisamment de forces offensives et défensives pour parer à d'éventuelles menaces et qu'il n'y a pas lieu de s'inquiéter.», nous dit-elle . Des mots que nous trouvons bien dérisoires après la récente tragédie qui a frappé les Potter (plus de précisions en page 3)ou encore les Prewett pour ne citer qu'eux._

 _Pour terminer ,si vous avez la moindre information susceptible d'être utile à la localisation d'Albus Dumbledore, merci de contacter..._

Dumbledore observa pour la énième fois Fumseck se consumer en de magnifiques flammes écarlates. Peu importe le nombre de fois où l'on assistait au spectacle, il restait fascinant et d'une beauté sans pareille. Le directeur approcha ses doigts ridés du petit de tas de cendres noires qui commença à remuer, signe que le phénix s'était déjà reformé en-dessous. Il dégagea avec délicatesse le petit monticule pour découvrir un oisillon rose à la peau fripée, bien loin de ce qu'il avait été quelques secondes plus tôt. Enfin,il s'obligea à détourner les yeux et son regard s'attarda sur un petit instrument posé sur une table basse aux doigts effilés. En argent, gravé de runes et à l'aspect particulièrement soigné, c'était l'un de ses préférés bien qu'il n'eut encore jamais l'occasion de l'utiliser. Ce fut donc avec une certaine appréhension et excitation qu'il le tapota de sa baguette magique en récitant de longues phrases dans une langue désormais disparue. L'effet fut immédiat : comme lors d'un voyage à l'intérieur de la Pensine, un nouveau décor se matérialisa autour du vieux sorcier en quelques secondes.

La vieille masure mal entretenue était à moitié masquée par de hautes herbes et les arbres poussant tout autour et, à moins de voir quelques ombres se mouvoir derrière les fenêtres opaques de saleté, personne ne se serait douté que la bâtisse rudimentaire était habitée. Usant d'un sortilège de Désillusion si puissant qu'il devint quasiment invisible, Dumbledore se glissa juste à temps à l'intérieur de l'habitation délabrée, derrière la silhouette replète qu'il reconnut pour être celle de Bob Ogden qui lui-même suivait . Ce dernier les guida de mauvaise grâce jusqu'à une pièce semblant faire office de cuisine et de pièce à vivre. Dans un coin, une jeune femme à l'air soumis s'affairait distraitement à cuisiner sans prêter attention au nouvel arrivant et lorsque la présenta comme sa fille du nom de Merope, elle se contenta de jeter un regard craintif à son père avant de retourner vaquer à ses occupations.

 _C'est le moment_ , songea Dumbledore. Sortant sa baguette silencieusement, il prit le contrôle de Merope, tout en se promettant qu'il ferait quelque chose pour elle, le temps venu. Il ressentit un curieux fourmillement dans le bras et ce sentiment quelque peu enivrant de puissance, signe que le sortilège de l'Imperium fonctionnait.

 _Attaque Ogden... Attaque-le..._

Se méprisant lui-même, le vieux directeur vit la jeune femme agiter maladroitement sa baguette en direction de l'agent du Ministère, projetant des étincelles rougeâtres sans grande utilité.

\- _Qu'est ce que tu fais ?_ grommela à l'adresse de sa fille, en Fourchelang. _Tu veux tous nous faire arrêter ? Si tu veux vraiment le tuer, fais-le et honore le sang de Serpentard, espèce d'incapable sale Cracmolle !_

Ogden avait sorti sa baguette mais ne craignait pas vraiment une véritable attaque de la part de la fille Gaunt. Il était tenté de lancer un Charme du Bouclier mais cela reviendrait à lancer un véritable duel. Maintenant qu'il savait qu'ils ne respecteraient pas son autorité sans exception, il lançait des petits coups d'œil nerveux à sa gauche et sa droite,là où se trouvaient respectivement le père et le fils, tout en essayant courageusement de garder son sang-froid :

\- Mais enfin, que faites-vous , mademoiselle Merope ? Je...(il dévia un sortilège avec facilité) ne vous veut aucun mal...je veux juste...ARGH !

C'était fait. La lame d'un couteau de cuisine rouillé enfoncé jusqu'au manche dans la poitrine, Ogden s'écroula sur les dalles crasseuses de la masure devant les yeux écarquillés des Gaunt et ceux révulsés de Dumbledore qui vacillait sous l'effet d'une nausée grandissante. Il l'avait fait pour que Voldemort ne naisse pas. Merope serait emprisonnée pour meurtre et Voldemort ne naîtrait pas. Il l'avait fait pour que Voldemort ne naisse pas. Merope serait emprisonnée pour meurtre et Voldemort ne naîtrait pas, se répétait-il,comme pour se convaincre. Il avait volontairement choisi ce moment pour ne pas a avoir à tuer son élève mais ce n'en était pas moins un acte abject que de tuer. La seule pensée qui pouvait le réconforter – légèrement – était que le Ministère ne tarderait pas à envoyer des agents suite à l'absence prolongée d'Ogden : ils découvriraient alors ce qui s'était passé – peut-être même pourraient-ils le sauver - et son plan serait donc achevé. Et maintenant ? Il allait devoir patienter, patienter, patienter. Et ce, des années. Bien entendu, il avait conçu les risques que représentait un retour dans le temps mais il n'en était pas moins angoissé, déstabilisé à l'idée de devoir attendre seul, dans le passé. Il était fortement attiré par l'idée de se rendre à Godric's Hollow afin de voir sa famille, encore complète à ce moment-là. Peut-être même pourrait-il éviter la mort de sa sœur Ariana ?

La maison se trouvait au bout d'une petite rue, discrète, aussi commune qu'elle pouvait l'être. Perpétuellement masquée par une haie dense soigneusement taillée, elle permettait à Ariana de sortir prendre l'air, du moins en restant dans le jardin.

La nuit était tombée et l'air s'était rafraîchi. Tout était paisible, silencieux, seule la petite habitation qui se voulait effacée brisait la quiétude du village. On y entendait des éclats de voix, des protestations et quelques minutes plus tard, des formules magiques. Dumbledore entra sans bruit à l'intérieur et ressentit aussitôt une bouffée de nostalgie. Devenant invisible à nouveau, il monta quatre à quatre les escaliers, esquissant un sourire devant le tableau de ses parents endormis. La porte était restée entrouverte et il aperçut dans le couloir la fine silhouette d'Arianna en robe de nuit, assistant en cachette au duel livré dans la chambre. Dumbledore déglutit avec difficulté. Il aurait dû agir plus tôt, à la source même du problème : sa rencontre avec Grindelwald. Il sortit le petit instrument d'argent de sa poche et hésita à l'actionner de nouveau. Il avait déjà vécu plus d'une centaine d'années, sans compter celles dans le passé. Revenir une seconde fois dans le passé serait synonyme de non-retour le temps d'atteindre son présent initial, il aurait déjà rendu l'âme. Il rangea sa création dans sa poche et inspira profondément. Ces prochaines actions auront un impact irréversible.

\- _Stupéfix ,_ murmura Dumbledore.

Ariana s'écroula en rejetant la porte sur ses gonds, au beau milieu de la chambre. Les éclairs de lumières cessèrent aussitôt. Abelforth fut le premier à réagir :

\- Ariana ? Ariana ! (il la ramena sur ses genoux) Albus, elle s'est évanouie !

Contre toutes attentes,Albus ne conjugua pas ses efforts à ranimer la benjamine mais se dirigea hors de la pièce. Il jeta un coup d'œil méfiant à l'extérieur avant de faire de même avec Grindelwald . Ce dernier le remarqua et son teint s'empourpra immédiatement bien qu'il garda sa remarque acerbe pour lui.

\- _Evernatum,_ dit calmement Albus, conjurant son propre sort.

Sa petite sœur ouvrit les yeux et passé son premier moment de réveil hagard, elle se rappela ce qui c'était passé quelques minutes plus tôt.

\- Je vous en prie, ne vous battez pas , implora t-elle de sa voix douce. Abel, termine tes études à Poudlard et toi, Albus, ne t'en fais pas, je peux rester ici et me débrouiller seule…

\- Pas question ! répliqua Abelforth avec force. Sois je reste ici, sois Albus laisse tomber ses projets, il ne…

\- Laisser tomber ses projets ? répéta Grindelwald,intervenant pour la première fois . _Laisser tomber ses projets_? Tu crois peut-être que c'est aussi simple ? Nous avons passé des mois à faire des recherches , il ne nous reste plus qu'une communauté pour établir un nouvel ordre ! Pourquoi faut-il que tu t'acharnes à faire obstacle à ton frère si brillant ? Espèce de petit imbécile ! Si au moins tu comprenais que ta sœur et toi nous empêchez de...

\- Ne mêle pas Ariana à ça ! s'exclama Abelforth en serrant sa baguette,prêt à s'en servir. C'est vous et vous seuls qui avez tout démarré ! _Endolo...argh !_

Grindelwald avait déjà prévu ce que tentait de faire Abelforth et contra de la même façon, à la différence qu'il ne formula par le sortilège.

\- Arrête ça ! cria Albus qui ne s'attendait pas à une telle chose. _Protego_! (rien ne se produisit) _Protego_!

Mais sa baguette refusa de fonctionner. De toute apparence, ses composants étaient sensibles à ces sentiments et s'obstinait à ne pas obéir. Pendant ce temps, son frère continuait de souffrir, recroquevillé sur lui-même, tel un petit animal sans défense. Dumbledore assista à la scène proprement ahuri, que se passait-il ? Le présent avait été modifié, Ariana était toujours vivante et pourtant, tout allait de plus en plus mal.

\- Arrêtez ! supplia Ariana à s'en briser la voix. S'il vous plaît, arrêtez de vous battre !

Soudainement, son corps se mit à luire et à projeter de vives étincelles, secouée de spasmes : elle avait perdu le contrôle.

\- Du calme,du calme ! dit Abelforth d'un ton qui se voulait rassurant . Calme-toi ! Ah !

Tentant de se rapprocher de la jeune fille, il venait de recevoir l'un des éclairs de lumière qui jaillissaient de la jeune fille , et immédiatement, la peau atteinte lui infligea une douleur cuisante. Pourtant, rien ne semblait pouvoir l'abattre, il avançait résolument vers sa sœur tandis que les autres paraissaient sonnés, comme après avoir été réveillés à coups de gifles retentissantes.

Dumbledore, quant à lui observait la scène pétrifié d'horreur. Il voulait sauver la vie d'Ariana . Seulement la faire vivre un peu plus longtemps . Il ne voulait pas voir ses frère et sœur mourir. Sans réfléchir, il s'avança dans la chambre et étreignit fermement son cadet pour l'empêcher de faire un pas de plus. Celui-ci commença à se débattre avec force avant de s'arrêter sans prévenir alors qu'Ariana sombra, le regard vide. L'histoire recommençait. Ce ne pouvait être possible. Il y avait encore une chance de tout arranger. Dumbledore fouilla frénétiquement dans sa poche à la recherche de l'instrument d'argent mais ne parvint qu'à en tirer quelques morceaux de métal. Il avait été détruit, sans doute lorsqu'Abelforth se débattait. Pourquoi maintenant ? Le vieux sorcier essaya un malheureux _Reparo_ mais rien n'y fit. Ariana était bel un bien morte. Il ne restait plus qu'une chose : attendre, attendre et attendre. Et peut-être qu'un jour alors, il créerait à nouveau un objet permettant de revenir dans le passé. Dumbledore se retint de rejoindre Ariana.

Le Poudlard Express démarra dans son habituel panache de fumée, enveloppant les parents et les enfants encore trop jeunes pour se rendre à l'académie qui étaient restés sur le quai d'un nuage blanc. Dumbledore tira sa lourde valise à travers le train et se mit en quête d'un siège. L'élixir de jeunesse avait formidablement bien fonctionné mais, retrouver son ancien corps frêle était assez peu commode au vu du poids de ses bagages. Il parcourut ainsi chaque wagon sous les yeux curieux des autres élèves,sans doute parce qu'il était nouveau. Ou bien parce que son « hibou » ressemblait sensiblement à un phénix : Dumbledore avait réussi à arranger ses plumes tapageuses mais l'oiseau avait la fâcheuse manie de se reformer au plus mauvais moment. Arrivé au dernier compartiment , il frappa poliment à la porte coulissante et demanda au garçon qui y était assis :

\- Excuse-moi,est-ce que je peux m'asseoir ? Tout est complet.

\- Bien sûr, bien sûr…lui répondit distraitement l'interrogé sans se retourner .

Ce dernier saluait à la fenêtre une femme à la chevelure flamboyante,aux yeux d'un vert incroyable quelque peu embués et répondit à un dernier conseil que Dumbledore n'entendit pas.

\- ...et la coupe est à Gryffondor, cette année aussi ! lança une voix masculine extérieure.

Elle provenait d'un grand homme à lunettes qui partageait les mêmes cheveux noirs en épis que le premier occupant du compartiment qui était sans nul doute son fils. Celui -ci lui répondit :

\- Évidemment ! Qu'est ce que tu crois ?

Le train prit peu à peu de la vitesse et tourna à l'angle. Bientôt le visage bienveillant des parents disparut au profit de paysages ruraux ordonnés. Le garçon aux cheveux noirs – et aux mêmes yeux verts que la femme rousse - remarqua Dumbledore et se rassit en fouillant dans ses poches :

\- Tiens,tu en veux ? (il tendait à Will une boîte de dragées de Bertie Crochue, en n'en mettant une dans sa bouche). Au fait, je me présente : je suis Harry Potter.

Tout sembla ralentir, les mécanismes du véhicule tourner plus lentement, la poussière se figer. Will ne répondit pas immédiatement. Il n'y avait pas l'ombre d'un doute, c'était bien Harry Potter, dépourvu de cicatrice. Ses parents étaient nom n'était rattaché à rien d'autre qu'à un élève de Poudlard parmi tant d'autres. Au moins une partie de son retour dans le temps valait son sacrifice. Le temps recommença à s'écouler. L'air entra de nouveau dans ses poumons. Tout était bien.

\- Will Jenkins, enchanté. (il se laissa tenter par une dragée) Berk ! Goût vomi !

Fin


	3. Autre nouvelle participant

**Auteur : LXS/Scarlett Rose Tenebrae**

* * *

La panique était totale, Albus Dumbledore avait disparue depuis une semaine, aucune trace, aucun mot... Certains disait qu'il s'était suicidé trop honteux de ce qu'il faisait vivre à leur héro nationale. D'autre disait qu'il s'était enfui face à la puissance que dégageait Voldemort.

Harry Potter lui soupira, il regardait d'un œil morne les Unes de la Gazette du Sorcier qu'il recevait. Sa fin de vacances était mouvementé, et comme d'habitude, tout le monde était au courant de tout et lui était mis à l'écart comme si...

Soupirant une nouvelle fois, il referma les yeux, c'est lui qui aurait du disparaître, s'enfuir, loin de tout dans un monde ou Voldemort avait peur d'aller celui des moldu. Parce qu'a son grand amusement, Harry Potter avait découvert que Voldemort le grand méchant Lord noir avait une trouille bleue des Moldus.

Allez savoir pourquoi ?

Il avait eut l'information qu'Andromeda Tonks était la nouvelle directrice de Poudlard et qu'elle était bien plus sévère et partiale que Dumbledore, mais le garçon aimait bien ce vieux dirlo. Il aimait à penser qu'il puisse être un genre de grand-père.

Voldemort de son côté fulminait, sa victoire ne serait plus aussi jouissive si jamais Dumbledore était absent ! Il devait le tuer avant de s'en prendre à l'enfant. Il était frustré, et un Lord Noir frustré n'était jamais bon lorsque l'on était Mangemort.

Et puis soudain, le Lord Noir eut une idée, il ferait sortir Dumbledore coûte que coûte. Il allait donc attaquer le chemin de traverse.

* * *

En Amérique, un fin sourire se dessina sur ses lèvres, alors que ses grands yeux pleins de malice observèrent avec attention le parchemin, une lettre d'acceptation de Poudlard. Bientôt... Bientôt ils seraient ensemble, comme avant. Comme toujours. Il aurait bien fait une danse de la joie, mais fut brutalement ramener à la réalité par une tape sur le dos.

-Remet au travail, fainéant ! Grogna une voix dure et froide

La pliant et la remettant dans sa poche il reprit son travail, dans la blanchisserie à côté de son orphelinat.

* * *

Une semaine plus tard, la rentrée à Poudlard venait de se faire, et Voldemort avait manqué deux de ses attaques, comme quoi il se faisait vieux à la limite sénile lui aussi. De son côté Harry était de plus en plus intrigué par un nouvel élève.

Il était entré directement en cinquième année ce qui était d'après le règlement intérieur de Poudlard totalement impossible. Il avait été répartie à Gryffondor, et à chaque fois que Harry le regardait, le jeune Will avait ce regard qui exaspérait Harry, le même regard bleu pétillant qu'avait l'ancien Directeur.

Ce gosse était magiquement puissant il avait du mal à cacher sa magie comme tous les autres élèves, comme si il s'agissait d'un vieux sorcier, ayant prit une potion de rajeunissement, et qu'il se retrouvait avec un corps inadapté pour sa magie. Harry l'avait souvent suivis en pensant être discret sans l'être.

Le jeune Will en rigolait, ayant cette capacité à pardonner aux jeunes leurs bêtises. Comme un homme d'un certain âge. Harry en était persuadé, Will et Albus Dumbledore étaient une seule et même personne. Il ne lui restait plus qu'à le prouver, et pour cela il était prêt à enquêter.

Le Gryffondor débuta ses investigations, par la bibliothèque. Il prit note des différentes potions de rajeunissement, et leurs effets, plus ou moins néfaste pour le corps, la magie et l'esprit de l'individu les prenant.

Il découvrit aussi qu'un individu prenant ces potions, verrait les effets de la jeunesse se dissiper un mois après la première prise, et raccourcissant de l'espérance de vie de l'individu. Il n'imaginait pas le grand sorcier qu'était Albus Dumbledore faire une telle connerie. Et puis ça n'aiderait en rien qu'il redevienne jeune.

Les petites cellules grises de Harry étaient à l'affût de la moindre information, ses yeux étaient partout, tout comme son nez. Harry avait l'impression qu'il s'approchait tout en s'éloignant le plus loin possible de la solution.

Ce qui intriguait aussi Harry était la baguette plutôt particulière du nouvel élève. Il s'agissait en fait d'une corne de Licorne, avec une plume de Rokh et un poil de Satyre noir sauvage. Après plusieurs jours de recherches, Harry savait que ce genre de baguette était ultra rare, et seuls les plus puissants mages en possédait une.

Cet enfant excluait totalement Dumbledore, il avait beau être puissant, sa magie était bien moins forte et puissante que celle du gamin de sa maison. Ce dernier s'amusait d'ailleurs à voir comment le petit brun pouvait mettre en place le puzzle qu'il représentait afin de découvrir enfin qui il était. Mais il avait aussi prit la décision que si un jour l'envie lui prenait, il répondrait à toutes les questions qu'Harry pourrait lui poser. La situation l'amusait particulièrement.

Pendant ce temps là, Voldemort se faisait des cheveux blanc à lui aussi débusquer Dumbledore. Il avait regarder dans toutes les directions, il se focalisait plus sur le vieux sorcier que sur le reste de la communauté, donnant ainsi un répit bienvenue, aux Aurors qui en profitaient pour se reposer et pour s'entraîner renforçant considérablement leurs magies. Tous étaient finalement unanime, Harry ne ferait front face à Voldemort que lorsqu'il serait prêt et entre ses cours, ses recherches pour démasquer le nouvel élève au regard pétillant de joie, et ses entraînements, le petit brun n'avait plus aucun répit, il ne pouvait plus faire de Quidditch, mais s'autorisait une à deux heures par semaine pour simplement voler, s'aérer les idées.

Le Lord noir frustré s'acharnait de plus en plus sur ses sbires, qui eux comme le reste de la communauté magique ne savaient toujours pas où était Dumbledore. Lucius Malfoy s'avançait dans les couloirs de la demeure où siégeait son Lord. Il avait eut des informations de la plus haute importance, via ses petits informateurs. Il avait été intelligent de demander ce service aux Elfes de Maisons.

-My Lord ? Dit-il en entrant dans la salle du trône.

-Lucius, entre voyons et dit moi ce que tu as, murmura-t-il froidement en invitant son mangemort d'un geste élégant et gracieux.

-Merci, répondit le blond après s'être incliné, mes informateurs m'ont rapportés qu'ils avaient vue Albus Dumbledore faire ses bagages et partir précipitamment vers la France, il a ensuite été vue en Allemagne, et on perd sa trace en Pologne.

Voyant que son Lord devenait colérique, Lucius trouva judicieux de continuer son rapport.

-Il a été de nouveau vue en Russie une semaine plus tard, un elfe de maison à entendu dire qu'il recrutait parmi les armées Sorcières dans le monde afin de vous faire barrage. Son prochain voyage se fera aux USA il partirait dans une semaine, juste après la Chine et la Corée du Sud.

-Bien, merci Lucius, tu peux y aller, essaye de l'intercepter avant qu'il n'aille aux États-Unis, une dernière chose, sais-tu si les armées ont répondu à son appel ? Demanda-t-il tout de même curieux

-Les Russes assument notre accord, la Pologne aussi, la France et l'Allemagne attendent de voir si les États-Unis le suivent ou pas avant de prendre une quelconque décision, pour le moment ils restent en retrait.

Lucius eut un sourire satisfait lorsqu'il vit le regard rubis de son Lord briller doucement. Il partit d'un pas tranquille alors que l'un de ces collègues se recevait un doloris pour manque d'informations, il savait que son amant pouvait être cruel, même avec lui, mais il le savait aussi doux qu'un agneau une fois derrière la porte de sa chambre. Et ce soir vue les informations qu'il avait eut la chance de rapporter serait un soir de luxure et de débauche.

* * *

Plus ses recherches avançaient, plus Harry était fasciné par ce qu'il découvrait. Il avait retrouver un livre d'ancienne magie. Une magie bénéfique pour de grands sorciers qui auraient pu faire évoluer la magie, la porter en bout de bras, la rendre plus grande et plus belle. Un rituel de réincarnation se trouvait là en bonne place. Harry n'en dormait presque plus sa lecture le fascinait, et lui donnait tellement envie. Il savait depuis longtemps ce qu'il était, une part de l'âme de Voldemort, il savait depuis longtemps qu'il ne vivrait jamais vieux.

Soupirant il tourna une page avant que son regard ne capte un geste furtif à sa droite, baissant le livre il plongea son regard dans le regard pétillant de Will. Harry sursauta, posa une main sur son cœur. Il était minuit passé et se demandait bien ce que lui voulait le garçon, qui s'allongeait presque sur lui.

-Salut dit-il avec un doux sourire

-Salut, désolé si je t'ai empêché de dormir souffla Harry

-Tu ne m'empêche pas de dormir, enfin... Si mais pas comme tu le penses... Demande moi ce que tu veux savoir

Harry le regarda surpris.

-Qui es-tu ? Demanda Harry sans espoir

-Je suis Will...

Harry savait qu'il n'aurait que cette réponse.

-Mais avant j'avais une autre identité, et c'est ironique de savoir où je suis en sachant qui j'étais avant, et tu m'obsède aussi Harry, tu es comme moi...

Fronçant des sourcils Harry l'observa un instant.

-Comme toi ? Demanda-t-il intrigué

-Tu as deux maisons, moi aussi... Et tu ne te souviens plus de qui tu étais avant, c'était pareil pour moi et puis j'ai vue ta photo un jour sur le Daily Wizards News, et je me suis souvenu alors je suis arrivé, je me suis inscris, j'ai passé des tests, et j'ai demander au Choixpeau de m'envoyer auprès de toi.

-Pourquoi ? Souffla Harry ne comprenant pas vraiment où voulait en venir son camarade.

-Tu es mon âme-sœur, tu es une réincarnation toi aussi.

Harry l'observa n'arrivant pas à croire à ce qu'il entendait.

-Bientôt tu sauras. En attendant on est ensemble, je ne laisserais plus cette petite traînée rousse te tourner autour, tu es à moi, tu l'as toujours été, nos âmes sont liées, nous nous sommes unis devant la magie elle-même, nous avons échanger nos perles de magies.

-Mais...

Harry ne put rien ajouter d'autres, Will l'embrassait, et ce fut comme si tout devenait clair. Une nouvelle flamme s'alluma dans son cœur, une barrière céda une onde de magie sortie de son corps. Ils cessèrent de s'embrasser plus par manque d'oxygène que d'envie.

-Tu m'as enfin retrouvé... Tu m'as retrouvé comme tu me l'avais jadis promis... Souffla Harry en caressant le visage de son chéri.

Le brun délaissa le livre, invita son chéri sous sa couette, et tous les deux dans les bras l'un de l'autre, s'endormirent paisiblement.

* * *

Alors que Voldemort faisait crier son amant, qu'il prenait son pied, prêt à la jouissance, une onde de magie les frappa de plein fouet les libérant tous les deux. Les emportant au delà du 7ème ciel.

* * *

Des créatures manifestèrent une joie et firent des fêtes grandioses, enfin les amants terribles de la magie étaient réunis, et la Magie réapparaîtrait, plus belle, plus forte, plus pure et imposant enfin sa loi sur ceux qui osaient faire guerre sur guerre.

* * *

Dans son bureau Andromeda Tonks eut un doux sourire, depuis le temps qu'elle attendait que cela se réalise, enfin la fin de la guerre des sorciers allait prendre fin, pas grâce à elle, elle soupira s'attendant à avoir de nouvelles arrivées prochainement, l'histoire allait une nouvelle fois se répéter. Et Albus pourrait revenir, et dire qu'il avait fallut l'écarter pour que cela se réalise.

* * *

Le lendemain, a Poudlard, tous observaient cet étrange couple, n'ayant pour préoccupation que l'autre. Hermione et d'autres Gryffondor qui avaient été courtois avec Will étaient salués, en revanche Ron et d'autres Gryffondors qui avaient prit Will en grippe étaient purement et simplement ignorés.

Harry tout comme Will furent surpris lorsque Draco Malfoy passant près d'eux les salua d'un signe de tête. Lui savait qui ils étaient, et était enfin soulagé, il était l'un des enfants de la magie, l'un des enfant de ses amants terribles, il avait invoqué sa magie pour discuter avec elle, il avait invoquer les amants sans résultat, et sa magie lui avait murmurer de se faire une perle de magie, avant de lui avouer que ses deux beaux garçons allaient réapparaître lors de la prochaine guerre sorcière. Afin de la stopper.

Comme tout bons Serpentards qui se respecte, Draco ne croyait pas, et ne voulait pas suivre Voldemort, c'était le choix de tous leurs parents, pas son choix à lui.

Cette journée là fut ensoleillé autant à l'extérieur où s'attardait l'été, qu'à l'intérieur du château où régnait une certaine joie et un certain apaisement. Le jeune couple était observé, envié, adoré, adulé.

Harry qui n'aimait pas avoir l'attention de tous, était servit, mais son chéri limitait les dégâts. Ginny Weasley qui lui courait après essaya toute la journée de discuter avec Harry. Généralement elle se retrouvait bizarrement face à Will. Exaspéré vers le milieu de la journée, Will attrapa Ginny.

-N'essaye plus de parler à Harry, commença le jeune homme

-Pourquoi ? Nous devions nous marier ! Les papiers sont déjà à Gringotts !

-Les papiers n'existent plus, Harry et moi, ça fait des millénaires que l'on se cherche, et maintenant que nous sommes réunis plus rien ni personne ne pourra nous séparer.

Plantant là la rouquine, il alla rejoindre sa moitié qui lui manquait déjà terriblement, notant mentalement qu'il devrait passer par Gringotts avec Harry afin d'annuler toutes les demandes en mariages concernant son homme.

Il songea aussi qu'il devrait aller parler avec les Dursley, en l'embrassant la nuit précédente, il avait eut un vague aperçu de la vie de son aimé et il n'avait pas apprécier que ce gros pachyderme ait posé un doigt sur son amant.

* * *

De son côté Voldemort avait envoyé quelques Mangemorts dans les pays Européens, il voulait savoir où allait Dumbledore, qui il voyait et quand, ce qu'il proposait comme accord, mais n'avait que peut d'espoir pour découvrir le fin mot de l'histoire.

Sa nuit d'avant avec Lucius lui avait plu, ça l'avait calmé, il se sentait moins frustré, et il se serait écouter il aurait passé sa journée avec son amant à refaire tout le kamasutra sorcier.

Il avait toujours du mal à s'arrêter une fois lancé, un vrai affamé de sexe. Et Lucius était le premier à tenir le rythme, il avait bien choisi son amant. Et puis il méritait une meilleure nuit que celle qu'ils venaient de vivre.

Voldemort grogna un instant, assis derrière son bureau il signa un nouveau papier, une paperasse qu'il n'aimait guère préférant prendre Lucius sur son bureau, ou alors allant saccager...

Un Raid ! Mais oui une attaque pas prévu, sans que personne ne soit au courant que les taupes ne puissent pas prévenir leurs alliés.

Donc ce soir aurait lieu un Raid, mais en attendant il avait une érection qui lui faisait mal et il avait besoin de décompresser. Quelques instants plus tard et après avoir mis la main sur Lucius il y eut des gémissements et des soupirs dans la chambre du Lord.

* * *

Harry se trouvait seul à une table de la bibliothèque entrain de rédiger son devoir de Métamorphose, il voulait s'avancer le plus possible pour avoir un week-end de libre pour être avec son chéri. Il ne savait pas où il était. Severus Snape avait demander à ce que Will reste après les cours. Maintenant que le statut de Harry avait changé, qu'il se souvenait de tout et que sa magie avait été libérée.

Harry n'arrivait plus à utiliser sa baguette. Il n'arrivait plus à communiquer avec sa magie. Et elle lui manquait, il demanderait à son chéri de le guider, il avait du mal à se souvenir de comment il le faisait avant.

D'après certains souvenirs il savait que Will s'était écrit à lui-même et que lorsqu'il retrouverait sa mémoire, sa lettre apparaîtrait devant lui avec les grandes lignes de sa vie, leur couple, ce qu'ils avaient déjà fait, leurs réincarnations depuis des millénaires, ce qu'ils avaient crées. Harry voudrait lire cette lettre, du moins juste ce qui les concerne eux.

Il voulait aussi créer un carnet notant toutes les découvertes et les prouesses qu'ils feraient pour que lors de leurs réincarnations futurs ils aient matières à faire évoluer encore plus leurs propres sorts.

Il soupira, son esprit avait dérivé et sa plume avait tâchée son parchemin. Il restait triste à cause de sa magie, sa mélancolie attrista les elfes de maisons, qui osèrent prévenir Will. Harry eut un doux sourire lorsqu'il sentit son chéri enlacé tendrement ses hanches. Déposant un doux baisé sur sa tempe.

-Vient, nous avons à discuter tous les deux souffla Will

Harry laissa ses affaires sur la table le suivant. Ils se rendirent dans le parc de Poudlard, face au lac. Harry fit un pas vers lui, il avait l'impression d'être appeler vers le fond.

-C'est trop tôt... Murmura Will

-Je sais, mais ils ont aussi le droit de...

-Bientôt, promit-il

-Je voudrais qu'ils soient au courant... Ils nous ont tant apportés, tant aidés...

-J'ai envoyer une demande de réunion, à leur réponse, ils sauront. C'est étrange, je me souviens de nos réincarnations, mais celles qui furent les plus passionnées, furent nos réincarnations féminines.

Harry soupira avant de se retourner, se lovant dans l'étreinte offerte de Will.

-Je me souviens aussi... Will, souffla Harry, je... Je n'arrive plus à lui parler... Elle me manque tellement... Murmura-t-il, alors que Will dans un doux sourire lui caressait tendrement les cheveux.

-Je t'apprendrais, elle a hâte de te parler sourit-il.

Harry s'accrocha un peu plus à son chéri, se détendant, et se sentant de mieux en mieux, sa mélancolie venait de s'envoler.

-Ne me quitte plus... Ne t'éloigne plus... C'est tellement douloureux quand tu es loin...

Will resserra sa prise sur le corps de son chéri. Pour lui aussi, la vie avait été dure, se réveillant dans un orphelinat américain, traité comme une sous merde, recevant des coups juste parce qu'il respire trop fort, ou alors voler dans les poubelles juste pour survivre. Certes sa vie avait été moins dure que celle de Harry. Lui n'avait pas subit de sévices sexuels après avoir servit de punching-ball à son oncle.

-Je veux savoir où tu as grandis, je veux rencontrer ta famille. Mais d'abord occupons-nous de Voldemort

Harry hocha de la tête.

-Nous vous aiderons, nous savons où il est et ce qu'il prépare souffla une voix derrière eux faisant sursauté Harry qui releva d'un coup la tête observant Draco alors que Will ne le regardait pas.

-Merci, lui répondit Will.

* * *

Harry retourna quelques heures plus tard à la bibliothèque récupérer ses affaires, et rejoignant Will à la table des Gryffondor, où à sa surprise Draco avait également prit place.

Will et le blond avaient l'air d'être dans une conversation plutôt passionnante, il n'osa pas s'approcher d'eux, il ne voulait surtout pas les déranger. Il allait se mettre en face d'eux lorsqu'il se retrouva plaqué contre le mur. Face à lui Ron Weasley.

-Toi, non seulement tu m'ignore, pour je ne sais quelle raison, mais en plus tu vire tapette, et ton mariage avec ma sœur ?! Ne pense pas t'en être sortie, tu vas redevenir raisonnable sinon !... Grogna-t-il

-Sinon quoi ? Demanda Harry calmement en fronçant des sourcils

-Je te promet que je vais te faire la misère ! Tu n'es qu'une sale tapette, tu ne fera pas long feu dans la communauté sorcière.

Il y eut un long silence, et puis une magie douce et chaude sortie du corps de Harry, il fit un pas en avant faisant reculer Ron, qui prit peur en voyant les yeux normalement émeraude briller d'une flamme furieuse.

-Tu oses me menacer ? Alors que tu t'es allègrement servit dans mon coffre, alors que tu a prétendu être mon ami, tu t'es servit de moi et de mon nom pour juste coucher avec les premières filles qui ont eut pitié de toi, et tu veux réellement que je me marie avec ta sœur qui n'est rien pour moi, tourner le dos à mon âme-sœur ? Sais-tu ce que c'est une âme-sœur ?

Devant la négation silencieuse de Ron, Harry reprit.

-Non, bien sur que non, tu n'aurais pas pris la peine d'ouvrir un livre, est-ce qu'au moins tu sais ce qu'est un livre ? Non, ça t'échappe ça aussi, alors je vais t'expliquer, et retient bien ce que je vais te dire, je n'aime pas me répéter, tu le sauras.

Ron hocha positivement de la tête.

-Une âme-sœur, est une personne qui est liée, physiquement, magiquement, psychologiquement, émotionnellement, à une autre. Will est ma moitié, il me complète, il me connaît mieux que personne, nous sommes amants depuis des millénaires, et rien ne pourra effacer ce que nous sommes.

Ron pâlissait à vue d'œil.

-Maintenant, Ronald Weasley sais-tu ce que nous sommes ?

Devant la nouvelle négation du rouquin, une vague de magie s'échappa de Harry donnant l'alerte à Will qui observa, son amant en colère était une très mauvaise chose.

-Nous sommes les enfants de la Magie, nous en sommes ses amants terribles, ceux qui la mèneront plus haut, qui la porteront en bout de bras, qui la feront revenir, qui stopperont ces putains de guerres, ose nous séparer petit sorcier, et je te promet que tu risquerais de t'en mordre les doigts.

-Mais... Osa Ron

-Il n'y a pas de _mais_ , Ronald Weasley, jamais, tu vas rembourser tout ce que tu as volé à ma famille, tu vas aller voir toutes les filles de l'école et t'excuser, et jamais plus tu ne te servira de mon nom pour les draguer. Je ne te connais plus, tu ne me connais plus, est-ce clair ? Et ose seulement t'approcher de Will ou de poser un doigt sur lui et je te tue, prend ceci pour une promesse !

Harry bouscula un Ron hébété se retrouvant là à stupidement regarder le mur face à lui ne comprenant pas ce qu'il venait de se passer. Il se recula encore d'un pas, percutant ses frères jumeaux.

-Tu n'es pas très intelligent. Te mettre l'un des amants terrible de la magie à dos c'est une mauvaise opération, et nous t'avions déjà prévenu, il ne fallait pas suivre les mauvaises personnes dans leurs délires. Dumbledore aussi t'avait prévenu, il avait réussi à te stopper et puis tu as repris commença Fred.

-Maman va être mise au courant, elle qui attendait l'arrivé des amants terribles, va être heureuse de savoir que l'un de ses enfants s'en est mit un à dos... Si tu perds de ta puissance magique ne t'étonne pas, la Magie est très protectrice avec ses enfants... Termina George

* * *

Harry se retrouva encadré par Will et Draco, il avait du mal à se calmer. Il venait de s'enflammer pour une broutille et avait l'impression que cela prenait des proportions inimaginable pour lui.

-Respire lentement et profondément, après avoir fermé les yeux. Voldemort peut aussi être à l'origine de cette colère qui coule dans tes veines, murmura Will, mais tu peux le combattre, je vais t'aider.

Harry ferma les yeux respirant profondément et lentement. Il finit par se rendre compte que sa colère venait plus de Voldemort que de lui-même, il arriva à endiguer ce flux de colère, et le remonta pour voir et savoir ce qu'il lui prenait.

* * *

Voldemort après ses instants de passion, avec son premier lieutenant, lui avait parlé de son intention de raid, et tous deux s'étaient accordés. Et puis le raid avait débuté une fois la nuit tombé. Lucius avait été tué et Voldemort avait été blessé ce qui le rendait aigri, et malheureux et furieux.

Il allait se lever lorsqu'il entendit frapper à sa porte. Il invita la personne à entrer, d'un geste, sa magie ouvrant doucement la porte. Un sourire naquis sur les lèvres inexistantes de Voldemort.

-Rodolphus... Tu vas devenir mon amant, et tu aimeras ça, allons discuter dans ma chambre.

Le Mangemort inclina sa tête avant de suivre son Lord.

-J'avais des nouvelles de Dumbledore pour vous, mon maître...

Voldemort s'arrêta net, se retournant, et observant son nouveau bras droit, qui se dépêcha de divulguer ses informations.

-Il serait en réalité dans une maison de repos en Irlande du Nord. Évincé de Poudlard par le Magenmagot, et Andromeda Tonks. Il y serait pour cause de grande fatigue. Un Mangemort est aller vérifier cette information, si elle s'avère juste, vous pourrez l'attaquer My Lord.

Une rire glacial s'échappa de la gorge du Lord, qui se retrouva d'un coup tout exciter à l'idée de soumettre et de prendre ce Mangemort, il savait qu'il prendrait grand plaisir à cela. Comme lorsqu'il avait prit son père avant lui.

* * *

Et pendant ce temps, Albus Dumbledore était toujours porté disparu.

* * *

Andromeda Tonks assise derrière son bureau se frottait doucement les mains, face à elle, un jeune homme assis, l'autre observant le parc par la fenêtre les mains croisées dans le dos.

-Heureuse de vous savoir éveillé enfin, Monsieur Potter, ou plutôt Monsieur...

-Ne le dîtes pas... C'est trop tôt. Je reste Harry Potter pour le moment.

-Où se trouve l'autre Directeur ? Demanda Will

-Ici, où là... Quelque part où il ne pourra faire de mal à personne.

-Pourquoi l'avoir éloigné d'ici ? Demanda Harry en fronçant des sourcils

Elle fit un petit sourire.

-Il était un Mangemort...

Un lourd silence s'abattit dans le bureau. Harry hocha simplement la tête plus rien ne le surprenait.

-Pourquoi mentez-vous ? Demanda Will

-Pour votre sécurité, pour la sienne, personne ne doit savoir.

-Gardez ça pour vous, mais ne venez pas pleurer, et ne nous demandez jamais que la Magie se mêle de ce genre d'affaire !

Harry ne dit rien, il n'aimait pas non plus être mis à l'écart, cette directrice avait de bon arguments, elle avait fait avancer pas mal de choses le concernant, elle lui avait dévoilé des faits qui lui était jusqu'alors impossible de savoir, et ce juste en rangeant le bureau du directeur. Mais si jamais elle venait à demander un service à la Magie eux refuseraient, il leur était impossible d'accepter. La magie avait été clair dès le départ, ils devaient la représenter elle, et ne pas prendre les armes pour elle.

Ils pouvaient se défendre, se protéger mutuellement, mais ne pouvaient pas attaquer. Et puis Harry ne pourrait pas de toutes façons attaquer n'ayant plus de baguette. Il se leva surprenant la directrice.

-On m'a caché énormément de choses durant toute ma vie, je n'aime pas les cachotteries, quand vous serez décidé, rappelez nous ! Will nous n'avons rien à faire ici pour le moment.

Will observa son amant d'un regard triste, il n'aimait pas savoir ce que son chéri pouvait avoir en tête. Il s'écarta de la fenêtre, et le rejoignit pour partir.

-Attendez, la seule chose que je puisse vous dire est qu'il ne vous voulait pas que du bien. Sans moi ici, vous n'auriez pas pu vous retrouver...

Harry haussa simplement des épaules, il y aurait eu d'autres moment où ils auraient pu se rencontrer. Will venait des États-Unis, et l'Angleterre n'était pas si grande que ça.

* * *

Elle se retrouva là, face aux deux adolescents. L'un la regardait avec dégoût et elle s'en trouva meurtrie alors que l'autre ne faisait que l'observer.

-Je... Commença-t-elle

-Que veux-tu ? Demanda Harry

-M'incliner devant mes maîtres... Souffla-t-elle

Les deux garçons froncèrent des sourcils.

-Alwine ? S'exclamèrent-ils

Elle leur fit un doux sourire acquiesçant positivement.

-Ici, j'ai une autre identité, et j'ai essayé de te protéger Harry, promit-elle

-Je te crois, je sais que je peux te faire confiance... Souffla-t-il

Elle fit un sourire

-Tu n'as pas eut de soucis pour entrer ? Demanda Harry

-Quelques profs ont essayés de m'arrêter, mais j'ai discuter avec eux. Ils resteront sur leur garde, jusqu'à ce qu'ils soient rassurés, répondit-elle en haussant des épaules, j'ai l'habitude.

* * *

Voldemort était furieux. Un nouveau Mangemort venait de lui échapper, il avait beau l'appeler, il ne recevait jamais aucune réponse. Frustré il se vengea sur son nouvel amant, tout en lançant des doloris sur les autres Mangemorts. Cette fois il prenait plaisir avec Rodolphus devant les autres, il n'aurait jamais osé le faire avec Lucius, le blond avait été son meilleur ami, allié, amant, Mangemort.

Il savait que ce n'était ni le premier, ni le dernier de ses Mangemorts à le fuir.

* * *

Bellatrix Lestrange, née Black...

* * *

Elle se rendait dans le bureau de la directrice, ses talons aiguilles claquants au rythme de ses pas, elle accéléra le pas. Sa mission première, annoncer qui elle était, et ce qu'elle allait faire ici.

Créée par la Magie, elle devait faciliter la vie des deux garçons. Elle devait leur trouver une maison, des elfes de maison, acheter leurs vêtements, libérer Harry de tout ce qui le retenait prisonnier des moldus, mettre en place les protections. Elle savait que les Gobelins aideraient à les mettre en sécurités.

Elle arriva devant le bureau de la directrice. Elle frappa le bois de la porte, et eut la permission d'entrer.

La femme derrière le bureau se leva pointant la Sorcière de sa baguette.

-Qui vous a permis d'entrer ici ?! Grogna la Directrice

-Mes maîtres répondit-elle en haussant des épaules, prenant place face à la femme.

Elle attendit que l'autre femme se réinstalle. Une fois fait elle fit apparaître une serviette avec des papiers à montrer à la Directrice, réajustant ses lunettes sur son nez.

-Bien, j'ai plusieurs requêtes à vous soumettre, commença-t-elle.

Elle prit le premier dossier, prenant les premiers papiers.

-Nous avons besoin d'une pièce afin d'y créer une chambre, mes maîtres ont besoin d'intimité, il faudrait qu'elle soit protégée, et qu'elle ne s'ouvre que pour eux et moi. Je dois pouvoir accéder à une cheminée reliée à Gringotts, il me faudrait un bureau et une chambre afin de mettre de l'ordre dans leurs papiers.

-Qui êtes-vous ? Demanda Andromeda en coupant Bellatrix.

La jeune femme brune relevant les yeux de ses notes, observant son interlocutrice.

-Je suis Alwine, secrétaire des Amants Terribles de la Magie, fille de la Magie. Je dois vous informer également que d'autres personnes devraient arriver, si ils se souviennent de qui ils sont. Beaucoup oublient et d'autres sont créer. Voyez-vous la Magie est très protectrice.

-Je verrais pour vos requêtes, il faudra faire un tour du Château afin de voir quelle pièce vous convient le mieux. Pour Gringotts, vous pourrez utiliser ma cheminée, je m'absenterais durant vos entretient.

-Je vous remercie sourit la jeune femme rangeant ses documents.

Andromeda Tonks la regardait faire, elle n'avait pas confiance en cette femme, pourtant quelque chose avait changé, et elle n'aurait sut dire quoi...

-Avez-vous des informations concernant Voldemort ? Demanda-t-elle

-Avez-vous des informations concernant Albus Dumbledore ? Eut-elle comme réponse, avec un petit sourire.

Andromeda soupira.

-D'accord je suis vaincu pour cette fois concéda-t-elle

-Seuls Will et Harry peuvent m'interroger, ou pas, sur Voldemort.

-Vous n'avez plus peur de dire son nom, nota la directrice.

-Je n'ai jamais eut peur de dire son nom, il n'aimait juste pas qu'on le fasse, et ça sera la dernière information que vous aurez de moi. Je dois rejoindre Harry et Will, je dois discuter avec eux durant le repas.

Bellatrix se leva élégamment, faisant un dernier sourire à Andromeda avant de rejoindre Will et Harry qui l'attendaient au bas de l'escalier.

-Oh, avant d'oublier nous allons mettre en place un piège afin de détruire Voldemort, vous serez tenu au courant en temps et en heure, mes maîtres doivent décider du lieu, du jour et de l'heure.

-C'est du suicide ! Harry va devoir se prendre un Avada Kedavra, les Horcruxes ne sont pas tous trouvés, Voldemort reviendra ! Plaida-t-elle inquiète

-Ne vous préoccupez de rien, ils savent quoi faire, ils ne sont pas les enfants de la Magie pour rien.

Elle s'en alla, alors que dépité la directrice se laissait choir sur son fauteuil. Une fois en bas, Bellatrix fut rejoint par ses deux protégés.

-Alors ? Demanda Will

-Elle va sans doute essayer de vous arrêter par rapport au piège. Mais je ferais barrage n'ayez crainte.

-Nous n'avons jamais eut besoin d'elle, il nous faut juste Albus Dumbledore, pour faire sortir Voldemort de sa tanière.

-Je sais où il est, grâce à la légilimencie, elle n'a rien sentie j'irais le chercher demain, je le placerais à Gringotts, dans un coffre avec pour ordre qu'il ait un repas 3 fois par jours et qu'il ait une visite régulière.

Will hocha de la tête. Alors que Harry lui était impatient, il allait se retrouver enfin face aux deux hommes qui avaient diligentés sa vie depuis ses 15 mois. Il aurait enfin une vengeance il pourrait enfin tuer le rebut d'homme qui avait brisé sa vie.

Will resserra sa prise sur la main de son chéri. Il savait que son chéri pourrait enfin assouvir sa vengeance et enfin se laisser aller à leurs étreintes, et peut être plus mais il savait qu'il faudrait être patient, Harry était complètement brisé.

Il avait laissé un beau guerrier, bien dans sa peau et avait retrouvé un jeune homme brisé et mal dans sa peau. Mais il ne regrettait pas la dernière fois ça avait été l'inverse et il avait apprécier chaque moment, il avait aimé les étreintes passionnées, charnelles et les redécouvertes qu'il faisant entre les mains expertes de Harry.

* * *

La semaine suivante, tout était prêt pour le piège. Harry était de plus en plus nerveux, il appréhendait, il savait que Will pouvait se battre seul, mais l'idée même qu'il soit blessé le rendait malade. Il avait prit son courage à deux mains la nuit précédente, et s'était offert à son chéri, et ça avait été grandiose.

Leurs magies nouvellement liées pulsèrent en symbioses avec leurs cœurs. Les deux garçons avaient pris plaisir à chaque instant, Harry apprenant à aimer et être aimé, à donner et recevoir. La Magie voyant que malgré la faiblesse de l'un de ses enfants il osait se donner à son amant en fut terriblement émue. Il pourrait enfin aller mieux, grâce à Will, et tout cela dans la sécurité de leur nouvelle chambre.

Harry en plus d'avoir une nouvelle baguette comme celle de Will, avait eut un nouvel appartement qu'il partageait avec Will, Bellatrix en ayant un dans le même couloir, Dumbledore avait été amené dans un coffre à Gringotts où il attendait criant à s'en péter les cordes vocales, pour qu'on le laisse sortir.

Ni Harry ni Will n'avaient demander à savoir où Bellatrix l'avait retrouvé. Ils savaient juste ce qu'ils voulaient, que Dumbledore soit lâché dans la rue et qu'il soit vue pour attirer Voldemort à lui.

Et ce soir était le soir où il se passerait quelque chose. Un soir de pleine lune, un soir où la Magie serait la plus puissante.

* * *

Il avait réussi à s'évader. Enfin il était libre, et maintenant il se retrouvait dans une rue à la frontière entre le monde magique et le monde moldu, seul marchant rapidement, il devait rejoindre Poudlard, mais n'avait pas l'énergie nécessaire pour transplanner en y pensant bien, il avait l'impression que sa magie était comme bloqué. Il allait se trouver une auberge pour se reposer avant demain et enfin rejoindre sa vraie maison.

Il tourna dans une autre rue lorsqu'il se retrouva face à Voldemort et ses Mangemorts qui restèrent dans l'ombre. L'homme serpent était euphorique. Enfin ! Le grand Albus Dumbledore était là devant lui, il ne restait plus qu'a ses Mangemorts à lui apporter Harry Potter et sa domination serait total et totalement jubilatoire.

Le lord n'eut pas à attendre longtemps avant de voir son second ennemi face à lui. Harry paraissait calme et prêt à tout, il savait que dans l'ombre Will veillait sur lui.

-Harry mon garçon ne reste pas là vient derrière moi couina Dumbledore, se faisant ignorer par le petit brun.

-Harry Potter, enfin veux-tu que je nous débarrasse de notre soucis commun ? Ronronna Voldemort.

-Il n'est plus une menace pour personne, il est moldu répondit Harry voyant blanchir Tom radicalement, le faisant doucement sourire.

Se reprenant le Lord Noir envoya un Avada Kedavra sur Harry, détruisant tous ses Horcruxes en même temps, la Magie étant très protectrice elle voulait faire que les soucis ses deux plus précieux fils soient rapidement de mauvais souvenirs.

Harry fut projeter plusieurs mètres en arrière, tombant dans l'inconscience. Will fut auprès de lui en une seconde se rassurant, Harry respirait toujours. Il se leva pour faire face à Voldemort et Dumbledore. Il eut un sourire narquois en voyant le grand Lord se relever après être tombé dans une grande flaque de boue. Le Lord était encore plus furieux, une fois debout ignorant Will il attaqua Dumbledore. Ce fut le signal pour que les Mangemorts se lâchent et attaquent à leur tour, alors que l'Ordre et des Aurors essayaient de les contenir.

* * *

Harry lui était plongé dans sa magie après avoir reçu l'Avada, il se laissait bercer avec plaisir, avant de se souvenir que son amant l'attendait, qu'il pouvait être blessé à tout instant. A regret il délaissa sa magie pour revenir au moment présent.

Rouvrant les yeux il vit au dessus de lui des éclairs de lumière, plus où moins intense. D'un bond il se releva se mettant devant son chéri qui en fut surpris, Will esquissa un doux sourire, ça risquait de devenir intéressant.

* * *

Voldemort et Dumbledore bien que le vieux directeur ait de plus en plus de difficultés ses sorts étaient moins intense, et sa magie s'amenuisait de plus en plus le fatiguant s'envoyaient sorts sur sorts se pensant seuls, pensant que Harry était mort. Mais tous deux furent stoppés par une vague monstrueuse de magie qui les plaquèrent tous les deux au sol. Voldemort se retrouva une nouvelle fois dans sa flaque de boue.

Les deux grands sorciers observèrent Harry revenir vers eux, l'air furieux.

-Tient, bébé Potter...

-Ta gueule ! Grogna Harry

Voldemort en fut estomaqué, personne encore n'avait osé lui parler de la sorte. Ivre de rage, le Lord leva sa baguette mais avant d'avoir put dire Quidditch, il se reçu plein de sorts divers. Dumbledore osa reculer de plusieurs pas. Ce gosse lui faisait peur.

Après s'être acharné, et lui laissant le temps de reprendre son souffle Harry se tourna vers Dumbledore.

-Vous êtes responsable de toute cette merde, je vous dirais bien de vous démerder avec , vue que maintenant je suis libre, mais il a tué mes parents, par votre faute ! Commença le brun

-Je n'ai rien...

-Vous l'avez mit aux culs des parents de Neville et aux culs de mes parents, à cause de quoi ? Une stupide Prophétie ! Sachez qu'aucune Prophétie n'est valable.

-Quoi ?... Mais...

Harry eut un reniflement dédaigneux.

-Les Prophétie n'ont aucune valeur magique, ce ne sont pas des contrats, ce ne sont que de simples divagations. La seule femme au monde ayant eut de vraies prédictions est mortes depuis longtemps. Elle se nommait Rowena Serdaigle, et elle avait appris à développer son don d'une Fée, elle même étant une hybride, une Sorcière Fée. Avec qui votre voyante a-t-elle appris ?

-Euh...

-Elle a fumé quoi ? Demanda Harry qui sentait la moutarde lui monter au nez

-Et bien...

-Cette femme est un imposteur, elle n'a aucune crédibilité ! Tout comme vous monsieur Dumbledore.

Albus se recula d'un pas, comme si il venait de recevoir un coup

-Harry ?... Souffla-t-il

-Mon nom n'est pas Harry ! J'ai été un Dieu jadis, qui n'avait que pour seule faute oser aimé un démon. Will et moi sommes la réincarnation de plus d'un millénaire d'amour, de loyauté, nos corps charnels meurent, mais nos âmes en retrouvent toujours à nouveau afin que notre amour dure pour l'éternité.

Il s'arrêta.

-Will est mon âme-sœur, grâce à lui j'ai appris tout ce que l'on me cachait, vous êtes responsable de la vie que j'ai eut ! Vous êtes responsable du fait que j'ai été battu, après avoir fait un tour à Privet Drive une nuit j'ai retrouvé une correspondance entre vous et mes tuteurs, vous leur demandiez explicitement que je sois brisé !

-C'est faux ! Couina l'ancien Directeur

Harry allait reprendre la parole lorsqu'un Doloris fut lancé sur lui, un bouclier rouge sang se dressa devant Harry absorbant le sort, le petit brun eut un doux sourire Will son démon serait toujours là à couvrir ses arrières. Lorsque le bouclier disparut, Harry se jeta tel un fauve sur Voldemort, lui assénant un coup de genou dans le visage.

Le grand Lord tomba en arrière et Harry en profita pour le saisir à la gorge. Voldemort essaya de lui faire lâcher prise alors que Harry serrait de plus en plus son poing. Il voulait lui briser la nuque à main nue.

Il inspira, et expira, avant de lancer deux sorts de découpe sur la gorge du Mage Noir puis le relâcha Voldemort était mort décapité. Harry avait un genoux au sol à ses côtés la tête basse, enfin ce cauchemars était fini.

* * *

Plusieurs minutes passèrent, et tout était figé, Harry avait toujours la main posé sur la poitrine du Mage Noir voulant s'assurer qu'il ne respirait plus, les Mangemorts se faisaient arrêter les uns après les autres, Will lui se dressait toujours devant Dumbledore, lui interdisant de s'approcher de Harry.

Le brun leva un regard sans vie devant lui, il fut surpris d'y voir le fantôme d'un petit garçon aux yeux rubis le regarder avec tellement de remord et de tristesse tenait contre sa poitrine un vieux nounours déchiré par endroit.

-Merci... Murmura-t-il avant de disparaître

Harry baissa de nouveau la tête, il n'eut aucun sursaut, aucune envie de fuir ce contact.

-Mon fils, mon beau et grand garçon, maintenant tu vas pouvoir te reposer un peu, d'autres Mages noirs apparaissent, mais vous ne serez pas obligé de les combattre. Profite de ton amant, Harry.

-Et Dumbledore ? Murmura-t-il sans bouger profitant de la caresse de la main de sa mère la Magie.

-Il ne pourras plus te faire de mal, il sera interné dans le monde moldu

-Et pour Poudlard ?

-J'y enverrais l'un de mes enfants.

-Alwine sera la meilleure pour ce poste.

-Qu'il en soit ainsi souffla-t-elle

* * *

Harry se releva, alla auprès de l'ancien sorcier, ancien directeur de Poudlard. Lui assénant à son tour à un coup de poing lui brisant le nez. Will eut un rictus narquois, il jeta un oubliette à l'homme ne lui laissant pour seul souvenir qu'il était un sorcier. Avec un sourire mauvais, Harry alla du côté moldu, pour passer un appel aux secours, ensuite il envoya divers sorts sur Voldemort, mettant son corps bien en évidence dans la rue moldu avant de disparaître.

* * *

-Allô, la police ? Il y a un cadavre dans la rue... Rue Bateman... Venez vite !

~*~Quelques instants plus tard une patrouille arriva sur place ~*~

-Hey Joe, regarde encore un guignol qui s'est prit pour Jésus...

-Jésus ? Sérieux ? Il est chauve et porte les couleurs gays, tu penses vraiment à Jésus ?... Tient appel aussi du renfort regarde ce guignol ! S'exclama-t-il en montrant une homme habillé d'une robe très coloré et cirant qu'il était un sorcier et qu'il voulait rentrer chez lui.

-Un Jésus gay, ayant fait de la chirurgie esthétique qui a foiré... ça arrive non ? Demanda-t-il en haussant des épaule

-Prévient le légiste à la place de dire des conneries, ensuite on délimite la scène de crime !

* * *

De retour à Poudlard, dans un certain confort, une certaine sécurité, loin des médias, Harry soignait ses blessures, et soignait les blessures qu'avait Will. Tous deux était dans un bain, dans leur appartement.

Se cajolant l'un l'autre, Will, embrassa Harry, alors que Harry osait quelques caresses sur le corps de son amant. Le brun prit l'érection naissante de Will en main, faisant un va et vient doux et tendre, le faisant gémir doucement dans leurs baisers.

Harry se mit lui aussi à gémir lorsqu'il senti le doigt de Will s'introduire doucement en lui, touchant immédiatement sa petite boule des plaisirs. Will accentua ses caresses intime, alors que Harry accélérait lui aussi ses vas et viens, jusqu'à la jouissance. Cette nuit là comme beaucoup d'autres, des bains se multiplièrent. Des nuits de passions, et d'amour charnel, allaient suivre, sous le regard bienveillant de la Magie.

Bellatrix Black prit son poste de Directrice de Poudlard une semaine après la mort de Voldemort. Et l'internement de Dumbledore. Elle demanda à Andromeda Tonks de l'aider les premiers temps, avant de devenir son adjointe, et son bras droit.

FIN


	4. Autre nouvelle participante

**Auteur:** **Yumiko-no-Tamashi**

* * *

La grande salle était en effervescence et tout le monde fixait la nouvelle directrice avec différentes lueurs dans le regard, allant de la désespérée à la jubilatoire. En effet, pendant les grandes vacances le changement avait été annoncé aux élèves et au grand public qu'Albus Dumbledore avait disparu et que l'ancienne professeur de Défense contre les Forces du Mal, Andromeda Tonk, prenait sa place à la tête de la prestigieuse école de magie qu'était Poudlard. Autant dire que ces nouvelles avaient secoué le monde magique jusqu'à ses fondations et que beaucoup étaient effarés de cette annonce des plus importantes.

\- Bonsoir à tous et à toutes. Je sais que vous êtes tous touchés d'une manière ou d'une autre par les récents événements, mais reprenez votre calme !

La voix de la nouvelle directrice se fit entendre au milieu de l'immense brouhaha et permit aux élèves les plus sages de se reprendre. Ceux qui voyaient leurs amis et camarades de maison s'apaiser en faisaient de même sans vraiment s'en rendre compte. Finalement, un calme relatif prit place sur l'immense salle à manger du château et Andromeda sourit avec douceur à tous les adolescents qui la regardaient avec une lueur remplie d'espoir et à la recherche de réponses.

\- Je sais que la nouvelle de la disparition de ce cher Dumbledore vous afflige et vous rend nerveux, mais vous êtes en sécurité et ne risquez rien à Poudlard. Nous devons tous nous concentrer sur cette année à venir et ne pas nous affoler plus que de raison, commença-t-elle avec calme, mais avec suffisamment de tonus dans la voix pour se faire entendre de tous. Nous allons accueillir les nouveaux élèves de cette année maintenant. Mais avant cela, je tiens à vous signaler qu'un des nouveaux sera un peu particulier car il entrera directement en cinquième année, annonça-t-elle ensuite sur le même ton. Réservez-leur un bon accueil ! finit-elle avant d'ouvrir les bras dans le vide.

Au même instant, les portes s'ouvrirent en grand et permirent aux petits premières d'entrer dans la Grande Salle qu'ils découvrirent avec des grand yeux remplis de fascination et joie de la découverte. Mais seule une personne retint vraiment l'attention de tous les élèves déjà attablés, un jeune homme d'une quinzaine d'année se tenait au milieu du groupe des nouveaux venus. Il avait les cheveux auburn, une silhouette assez fine et pourtant musclée. Son visage était fin, possédait un nez aquilin, un menton légèrement pointu et deux yeux bleus. Deux yeux bleus qui se posèrent sur un jeune homme aux cheveux noirs ébouriffés et au regard émeraude qui s'écarquillèrent d'étonnement quand il vit les étincelles de malice et le pétillement de ses yeux. Le noiraud n'avait jamais vu qu'une paire d'yeux avec cette lueur là, mais leur propriétaire était porté disparu.

La répartition commença et tout le monde sembla se redresser quand le nom de l'élève mystérieux fut appelé par la directrice de Gryffondor.

\- Wulfric Perceval !

Harry Potter, le jeune homme qui avait croisé le regard de l'inconnu se sentit particulièrement nerveux en voyant l'auburn s'avancer vers l'estrade et s'asseoir sous le Choixpeau. Il ne savait pas pourquoi il se sentait aussi concerné par le nouveau venu, mais il sentait qu'il allait venir à Gryffondor, qu'ils allaient s'entendre. Il ne savait pas d'où lui venait cette sensation, mais son instinct ne l'avait que rarement trompé depuis qu'il était entré dans le monde magique. De plus, il sentait que quelque chose n'allait pas avec celui qui se trouvait actuellement sous l'artéfact qui envoyait les élèves dans les différentes maisons, comme s'il n'était pas à sa place, comme s'il ne devrait pas se trouver à Poudlard.

\- Gryffondor !

La table de la maison désignée applaudit avec enthousiasme le nouvel arrivant et l'accueillit à bras ouverts. Le nouveau membre des rouge et or sourit avec gratitude avant de prendre place juste en face du Survivant. Ce dernier le fixa un moment sans réaction, perturbé par les deux orbes bleues pétillant de malice, avant de tendre la main par-dessus la table et de se présenter :

\- Bonsoir et bienvenu à Gryffondor. Je suis Harry Potter.

\- Enchanté. Je suis Wulfric Perceval. J'espère que nous nous entendrons bien, répondit avec un sourire en coin affectueux le jeune homme en serrant la main tendue alors que les paillettes dans ses yeux s'affolaient, provoquant un léger rougissement de la part du noiraud.

Le reste de la soirée fut un repas long et fructueux pour la discussion entre les nouveaux et les anciens avant que tout le monde ne se retrouve dans les dortoirs. Les élèves à partir de la quatrième restèrent encore une bonne heure dans la salle commune et parlèrent avec le nouveau pour en connaitre plus sur lui et découvrirent qu'il était une personne particulièrement cultivée, que ce soit au niveau du monde magique ou au niveau du monde moldu. Puis, épuisés par cette journée riche en émotion, tout le monde partit se coucher sans tarder.

OOOOOOOOOOO

Voilà deux mois que les cours avaient repris et Harry ne se sentait vraiment pas bien. Depuis les grandes vacances, il ne cessait de faire des rêves où Voldemort était le plus grand antagoniste. Les sorts de mort et de torture flashaient à profusion et ce que le jeune homme entendait lui plaisait autant que ça le répugnait. Le plus grand mage noir de tous les temps se concentrait sur la recherche de Dumbledore au mépris de ses tentatives pour lui nuire à lui, ce qui était la partie plaisante de ses cauchemars. La partie déplaisante, c'était les hurlements de souffrance, les suppliques pour un peu de répit, de pitié ou la mort, les bruits d'os brisés et de chairs déchirés. De plus, ces mauvais songes ne lui laissaient pas de répit, le faisant mal dormir et ne laissant pas le sommeil revenir après un réveil mouvementé.

\- Tu as l'air épuisé, Harry. Tu es sûr que ça va ?

La voix inquiète d'Hermione tira le noiraud des sombres souvenirs liés à son dernier _rêve_. Il tourna la tête vers la jeune femme et, en lui adressant un sourire rassurant, souffla :

\- Je vais bien, Hermione. Rien que quelques cauchemars qui m'empêchent de dormir convenablement. Ça va finir par passer, ne t'en fais pas.

Pas convaincue, mais ne voulant pas paraître trop insistante, la brune accepta cette explication avant de s'enfuir en vitesse pour aller en cours, laissant Harry et Ron seuls avec le dernier arrivant du groupe, Wulfric. Ce dernier fixait le Survivant d'un regard perçant et désapprobateur. Il ne fallait pas être génie pour comprendre que le fils de James mentait quand il disait que c'était de simples cauchemars et il n'en revenait pas qu'Hermione et Ron ne fassent que se plier et accepter cette excuse ridicule.

\- Harry, il faut qu'on parle.

La gravité dans le ton de Wulfric fit se tendre l'interpellé. Ils s'étaient beaucoup rapprochés l'un de l'autre et le Potter sentait qu'il pouvait avoir une confiance aveugle en son ami, mais cette manière de savoir tout lui hérissait un peu le poil. Son ami lui rappelait tellement Dumbledore que ça l'agaçait un peu et le rendait mal à l'aise par instant, mais c'était toujours très bref et, heureusement, très rare.

\- Je ne vois pas pourquoi, Wil. Ce sont vraiment que des cauchemars sans importance alors il n'y a pas de raison d'être aussi grave, tenta, vainement, le noiraud pour éviter cette conversation.

Il lança un appel à l'aide silencieux vers Ron pour découvrir que celui-ci avait disparu pendant leur échange et jura silencieusement sur cet abandon de la part de son meilleur ami. Bon, il se doutait la raison de ce comportement, vu que le rouquin s'était déjà fait réveillé une bonne vingtaine de fois par ses hurlements lorsqu'il cauchemardait. Mais il aurait tout de même pu ne pas se barrer comme un voleur !

\- Ce ne sont pas de _simples cauchemars_ , Harry. Tu as regardé ton reflet dans un miroir depuis qu'on est rentré à l'école. Tu ressembles à un inferi tout frais, le réprimanda Wulfric avec un air particulièrement froid qui figea son camarade sur place.

L'auburn avait toujours eu un masque avenant dans toutes les circonstances jusqu'à maintenant et Celui-Qui-A-Survécu ne comprenait pas pourquoi le fait qu'il ait une tête de déterré mettait son nouvel ami dans un tel état de colère. Ou est-ce de l'inquiétude qui se manifestait de manière agressive ? Passons. Toujours était-il que le Potter souffla :

\- Oui, je vois mon reflet tous les matins dans le miroir et je sais que je n'ai pas l'air bien, mais je ne peux pas faire autrement… J'ai beau faire ce que je peux pour ne pas avoir ces cauchemars, ils reviennent constamment et me semblent si réels que ça me rends malade. En plus, ma tête est tout le temps douloureuse pour le moment, surtout au niveau de ma cicatrice, souffla Harry avec gêne, honteux de se confier ainsi à son ami le plus récent alors qu'il refusait tout simplement de révéler quoi que ce soit de son malaise à celui et celle qui était comme un frère et une sœur pour lui.

La lueur inquiète qui s'alluma dans le regard du brun roux fit comprendre au Survivant que la situation était peut-être plus grave que ce qu'il le pensait à la base. Avant qu'Harry ne puisse lui poser la question qui lui venait à l'esprit, il sentit sa main être attrapée par Wulfric et ce dernier le traina vivement à sa suite jusqu'à un couloir du septième étage il fit trois allers-retours en tractant toujours le Survivant derrière lui. Il s'engouffra ensuite dans une pièce que le Golden Boy n'avait jamais vu. L'endroit était assez petit sans que ça ne soit dérangeant avec, en son milieu, deux fauteuils et une petite table basse avec une bassine étrange trônant dessus. Une sensation de calme semblait s'échapper des murs et aucun bruit dérangeant ne se faisait entendre.

\- Assieds-toi ! ordonna calmement l'auburn en montrant un des deux fauteuils en prenant place dans l'autre.

Le noiraud fit ce que son ami exigeait sans faire d'histoire.

\- Que me veux-tu, Wil ? demanda le fils de James quand il eut fait ce que lui avait demandé l'autre adolescent.

Celui-ci souffla un grand coup avant de souffler :

\- Voldemort peuple tes cauchemars, n'est-ce pas ? Et n'essaye pas de me mentir, ça fait un moment que je le soupçonne et Hermione aussi, même si elle ne le dit pas. Même si nous ne savons pas exactement de quoi tu rêves, nous nous doutons de ce que tu vois dans tes songes nocturnes. Nous sommes parvenus à la conclusion, plutôt inquiétante, que voici : Voldemort a un lien psychique avec toi et nous ne savons pas exactement en quoi il consiste, si ce n'est de t'envoyer des visions pour le moment. Hermione et moi sommes d'accord sur le point qu'il n'est pas encore conscient de ce lien entre vous, ce qui fait que c'est encore viable pour toi. C'est pour ça que nous avons fait de recherche pour trouver un moyen d'empêcher que ces visions te parviennent. Nous avons fini par trouver une solution : l'occlumencie. C'est une magie de l'esprit qui sert à fermer son esprit aux autres. Elle est la magie contraire de la légimencie, que Voldemort maitrise très bien.

Harry eut un moment de choc avant que quelque chose ne lui saute aux oreilles :

\- Comment sais-tu que Voldemort maitrise la légimencie ?

Wulfric sembla pâlir un instant, mais cela fut tellement bref que son ami eut l'impression de l'avoir imaginé.

\- Je le déduis de sa capacité à s'introduire dans ta tête et non le contraire, se justifia rapidement l'aubrun.

Le noiraud ne fut pas vraiment convaincu par cette explication et décida de ne pas faire de remarque sur le fait que son camarade appelait le plus grand mage noir de l'histoire par son nom et non un surnom débile ou à rallonge comme le faisait la plus grande partie du peuple. En gros, tout le monde sauf lui et Dumbledore. Cette pensée le fit se raidir et il plongea son regard dans celui du Perceval pour y voir à nouveau ces paillettes dans un océan bleu qui lui semblait tellement familier. Les mêmes yeux que son mentor, la même perspicacité à savoir quand quelque chose n'allait pas, le même calme quand le sujet Voldemort était abordé. Plus le temps passait et plus Harry voyait les similitudes entre Wulfric et son l'ancien directeur de Poudlard.

\- Tu es Albus Dumbledore, n'est-ce pas ?

La question était sortie sans qu'il n'y pense vraiment et la réaction du jeune homme en face de lui donna la réponse à son interrogation. Toutes les couleurs avaient déserté le visage au nez aquilin, les yeux s'étaient écarquillés de surprise, la bouche était bêtement entrouverte et il le regardait avec un tel choc que c'était plus que clair que le Potter avait tapé dans le mille.

\- Comment… Comment as-tu deviné ? demanda le cuprifère en se relevant lentement de son siège.

\- Tes yeux, cette manière de tout savoir, de tout sentir à l'avance presque, le fait que tu appelles Voldemort par son nom… Je ne sais pas vraiment pourquoi je l'ai senti, mais je le sais… souffla Harry en passant une main fatigué sur son visage.

Un long silence s'abattit sur les deux adolescents et ils restèrent longtemps à simplement se regarder dans les yeux avant que le cuivré ne dise :

\- En fait, je suis bien Albus Dumbledore, mais pas celui que tu connais. Mon double de cette époque-ci a trouvé un rituel qui lui permettait d'échanger sa place avec un lui d'une de ses différentes réalités, qu'elle soit dimensionnelle ou temporelle. Il a fini par porter son choix sur moi parce que je ne suis pas porté sur la magie noire comme d'autres de ces réalités tout en ayant le même âge que toi. Il m'a transmis tout son savoir sur ce monde ci, sur ses recherches, ses trouvailles et tout ce qu'i savoir pour survivre dans ce monde et pour te venir en aide. C'est pour ça que je sais autant de chose… Je sais tellement de chose pour quelque de quinze ans que cela me fait un peu peur, mais je sais que utiliser toutes ses connaissances pour t'aider est ce qu'il y a de mieux à faire pour tout le monde.

Harry sentit un tel élan de gratitude venir du plus profond de son être face à cette annonce. Son mentor avait sacrifié sa vie ici pour lui venir en aide et lui permettre de vaincre Voldemort tout en étant à ses côté sans que le mage noir se doute de quelque chose. Mieux que ça, son ennemi de toujours s'était même concentré sur la recherche du vieux sorcier pour lui permettre de se former sans que ce sale serpent ne lui mette de bâton dans les roues. Mais le noiraud prit aussi conscience que, d'une certaine manière, son mentor n'était plus. Il était vivant, mais dans un endroit inaccessible.

\- Et tu pourras rentrer chez toi un jour, Wil ? demanda quand même le fils de James, même si son instinct lui disait que non.

Le regard triste, mais déterminé de l'aubrun lui fit comprendre que son inconscient ne s'était pas trompé. Pris d'un élan affectueux soudain, Harry se leva et vint serrer contre lui son ami en déclarant :

\- Quoi que l'avenir nous réserve, restons ensemble.

Aucun des deux ne releva vraiment l'ambiguïté de la phrase, mais l'émotion qui les traversait pour le moment ne les fit pas réagir et se serrer plus fort l'un contre l'autre, créant un lien entre eux qu'il ne sentir pas de suite.

OOOOOOOOOOO

Le quatuor se tenait debout autour d'une table dans la salle commune et débattait vivement, sous une bulle de silence, de ce qu'il devait faire. Avec tout ce que Dumbledore leur avait fait parvenir comme information via Wulfric, ils avaient pu tirer des conclusions, découvrir de nouvelles informations et surtout dénicher quelque chose d'important sur la nature réelle du lien entre Harry et le Seigneur des Ténèbres.

\- Cette magie est vraiment barbare et répugnante, gémit Hermione en relisant une nouvelle fois le résumé qu'ils avaient tous mis au point sur leurs trouvailles.

\- Dire que ce n'était qu'une hypothèse à peine effleurée par Dumbledore… soupira Ron en prenant une liste de points qu'ils avaient établie pour ne pas devoir redemander confirmation à la version plus jeune de l'ancien directeur.

\- D'une certaine manière, je ne suis pas surpris que ce sale serpent ait fait quelque chose d'aussi immonde, renifla avec un certain mépris le Survivant avant d'ajouter avec une certaine inquiétude :

\- Mais si Dumbledore a raison et que Voldemort en a fait plusieurs, on est dans la merde noire parce que nous n'avons aucune piste sur les objets qu'il aurait pu utiliser pour faire ces trucs. Par contre, on a la bonne nouvelle que j'en aurais peut-être détruit un. De plus, il semblerait que j'en soi un aussi…

\- Ce qui explique le lien entre toi et ce foutu mage noir à la con et pourquoi l'occlumencie n'est qu'à moitié efficace vu que l'ennemi est déjà dans la place et non à l'extérieur, grogna Wulfric en abattant son poing sur la surface en bois, faisant violemment sursauter les trois autres.

Le cuprifère restait calme la majorité du temps, comme son homologue plus âgé, mais il arrivait qu'il s'énerve et perde le contrôle de lui-même. C'était arrivé deux fois depuis le début de l'année et seul Harry parvenait à le calmer et à supporter la pression que la magie du jeune homme faisait peser autour de lui. Celui-Qui-A-Survécu ne réfléchit pas et posa une de ses mains sur l'épaule de son ami qui, après avoir longuement expiré, se calma totalement et souffla :

\- J'ai l'impression d'être impuissant par rapport à tout ce qu'il se passe et cela me rend complètement dingue…

Les trois autres ne dirent rien car ils ressentaient exactement la même chose et que parler pour ne rien dire n'était pas à l'heure du jour.

OOOOOOOOOOO

\- FUYEZ !

Le cri d'Harry déclencha une véritable course-poursuite dans les rue de Pré-au-Lard. Les sorts fusaient dans tous les sens et les quatre amis couraient le plus vite que leurs jambes leur permettaient tout en couvrant leurs arrières. Poudlard venait d'entrer dans leur champ de vision quand Wulfric fut touché par un sort de découpe à la cuisse et tomba lourdement au sol. Aussitôt, le Survivant se retourna et vint se placer devant son ami pour faire face à l'homme en face de lui qui le fixait avec convoitise.

\- Voilà deux ans que nous ne nous sommes plus vu, Potter. Tu pourrais avoir l'air un peu plus ravi que nous retrouvions aujourd'hui, ricana le Seigneur des Ténèbres.

\- Comme si j'allais être heureux de te voir, sale serpent répugnant ! siffla en retour le Survivant avant de lancer un informulé.

Voldemort évita le sort d'un pas sur le côté en posant un regard encore plus avide. Qui aurait cru que le fils de Potter deviendrait aussi puissant en deux ans alors que son mentor avait disparu et que, malgré le temps plus qu'important qu'il perdait en recherche pour retrouver le vieux directeur de l'école de magie, Riddle prenait de plus en plus le pouvoir sur le monde sorcier. Cela faisait deux ans que plus personne n'avait entendu parler d'Albus Dumbledore et cela inquiétait énormément le mage noir car il ne savait pas ce que faisait le vieil homme.

\- Harry, laisse-moi ici et fuis !

La voix de Wulfric était inquiète et anormalement aigüe faisant venir à son chevet le jeune noiraud. Ce dernier lança un rapide coup d'œil à son ami en déclarant :

\- Il est hors de question que je te laisse ici, Wil ! Tu es mon ami, mon frère ! Tout ce que je sais, tout ce que j'ai, je te le dois !

\- Putain de merde, Harry ! Il te veut toi parce qu'il a compris ce que tu es et qu'il a trouvé ce que nous avons fait pendant les deux années qui se sont écoulées, hurla le Perceval sans quitter des yeux le plus grand mage noir de l'histoire.

\- Mais… commença le Survivant.

\- Il n'y a pas de mais, Harry, l'interrompit en se relevant l'auburn avec difficulté avant d'ajouter avec une telle détermination dans le regard que ses yeux en pétillaient anormalement fort :

\- Je vais les retenir ici. Pendant ce temps-là, fuis !

Puis avant que quiconque n'ait pu bouger et prenant tout le monde par surprise, il posa sa main sur l'épaule de son ami et transplana avec le fils de Lily. La sensation de passer dans un tuyau fut particulièrement désagréable pour les deux jeunes qui s'écroulèrent juste devant les grilles de l'école magique. Harry agit par instinct et se mit debout à toute vitesse pour trainer rapidement son frère de cœur dans le parc, ce qui les sauva de justesse de la poigne de Voldemort. Ce dernier avait directement compris ce que Wulfric avait fait et avait transplané à leur suite pour ne les rater que de quelques secondes.

\- _Tu es à moi, Potter, et je viendrai te chercher pour que tu restes à jamais à mes côtés, mon petit Horcruxe_ , siffla le Seigneur des Ténèbres avec frustration, puis il disparut immédiatement.

Après cet échange, il ne fallut pas longtemps avant que des professeurs, des aurors et même des journalistes ne débarquent en même temps que Ron et Hermione qui les engueulèrent de toute la capacité de leurs poumons pour leur avoir infligé une telle frayeur. Cependant, ils se rendirent rapidement compte que quelque chose de plus grave qu'une simple attaque était en jeu devant l'air particulièrement grave de leurs deux amis.

\- Il sait… souffla Harry juste assez fort pour que personne d'autre que ses deux premiers camarades ne l'entendent.

La situation était grave, un des pires scénarii selon eux. Voldemort savait pour Harry Potter et allait désormais tout faire pour l'enfermer et que rien ne lui arrive…

OOOOOOOOOOO

Le quatuor se battait de toutes ses forces sur le champ de bataille qu'était devenu le parc de Poudlard. Trois mois plus tôt, le ministère de la Magie était tombé aux mains de Voldemort et seul l'école écossaise lui tenait encore tête envers et contre tout. Malheureusement, les barrières magiques avaient atteint leurs limites et il n'avait pas fallu plus d'un quart d'heure pour que les corps des membres des deux camps ne commencent à joncher sur le sol et que le sang ne coule à flot.

\- Il faut trouver Nagini et la tuer avant que tu ne fasses ce que tu as à faire Wulfric, annonça gravement Harry en regardant avec tristesse son ami, son frère et peut-être même plus, même s'il ne voulait pas vraiment y penser.

Les trois autres adolescents hochèrent de la tête avec le même masque grave et fermé. Ils avaient beau savoir qu'ils n'avaient pas d'autres choix, ils n'aimaient pas ce qu'il allait devoir faire pour parvenir à la fin de cette guerre. Ils recommencèrent à se frayer un chemin en direction de l'endroit où ils pensaient trouver Voldemort quand Neville les rejoignit avec plusieurs autres élèves pour demander ce qu'ils pouvaient faire pour aider. Aussitôt, Hermione leur apprit qu'il fallait absolument se débarrasser du serpent du Seigneur des Ténèbres avant de pouvoir le détruire une bonne fois pour toute.

\- Très bien. Nous allons faire ce que l'on peut et on garde l'information pour nous pour être certain que Voldemort n'en ai pas vent, déclara le Londubat avant que tout son groupe ne reparte à l'attaque avec une volonté d'acier qui surprenait leurs adversaires et même certains de leurs alliés.

Le combat reprit de plus belle pour le groupe du Survivant, mais le fait que ses adversaires tentent de le capturer et non de le tuer rendait le combat plus facile pour eux quatre qui n'avaient absolument aucune hésitation à éliminer leurs opposants d'une manière un peu plus définitive pour ne pas avoir des attaques à revers. Ils durent tenir ce qui leur sembla être une infinité avant qu'un hurlement de rage ne retentisse dans tout le champ de bataille.

\- Nagini est morte ! annonça en souriant le noiraud du quatuor en se tenant le front.

Puis il se tourna vers Wulfric et déclara avec un air particulièrement triste :

\- Il est temps, Wil…

L'auburn le regarda avec douleur et le serra rapidement contre lui en murmurant :

\- Je t'aime, Harry. Je ne sais pas de quel amour je t'aime. Amical, fraternel ou amoureux ou encore un mélange de tous. Mais n'oublie pas que je t'aime quand tu seras de l'autre côté.

Les deux émeraudes du fils de James s'humidifièrent et il répondit à cette déclaration en rendant son étreinte au cuprifère de toutes ses forces. Il n'arrivait pas à prononcer les mots pour lui répondre, mais le Perceval n'eut pas besoin d'entendre à voix haute ce que le noiraud pensait pour comprendre que c'était réciproque quand il croisa les deux yeux vert avada de son ami. Il prit ensuite une profonde inspiration et enfonça profondément le crochet de basilique qu'ils avaient récupéré deux semaines plus tôt dans la poitrine du dernier Potter vivant. Ce dernier ferma les yeux en sentant la douleur se répandre dans son corps avant que les ténèbres ne l'engloutissent purement et simplement.

OOOOOOOOOOO

Harry regardait autour de lui et vit rapidement une personne qu'il pensait ne plus jamais revoir. Il alla rapidement auprès de cette personne en s'écriant :

\- Professeur Dumbledore !

\- Bonjour, Harry. Je suis content de te revoir, mais triste que ce soit en de telles circonstance, le salua le vieil homme alors que ses yeux se mettaient à pétiller d'une manière qui fit saigner le cœur du plus jeune.

La peine qui passa dans son regard fit froncer légèrement les sourcils au vieux directeur, mais ce dernier ne fit aucun commentaire et préféra donner des explications sur leur situation actuelle d'une voix calme et apaisante :

\- Je vois que vous avez trouvé comment défaire Voldemort et j'aurais préféré ne pas avoir raison sur ton cas, Harry. Nous sommes dans l'antichambre de la mort et j'ai été chargé de te mettre au courant de ton cas plus que particulier. Comme tu as eu un horcruxe en toi, tu as le choix entre prendre un des trains dans mon dos. Un te ramèneras sur le champ de bataille en tant que Harry Potter et tu devras défaire Voldemort une bonne fois pour toute. Tu peux aussi aller tes parents et ne plus jamais revenir dans notre monde.

Celui-Qui-A-Survécu fixa un moment le vieil homme avant de répondre avec un sourire immense et sans une minute d'hésitation :

-Wil, Hermione et Ron m'attendent !

Dumbledore sourit avec fierté avant de lui souffler :

\- Tes parents et Sirius m'ont chargé de te dire qu'ils t'aiment et qu'ils sont fiers de toi et qu'ils n'auraient pas voulu un autre enfant ou filleul que toi. Je suis fier aussi d'avoir été ton mentor, même si j'aurais aimé faire beaucoup plus pour toi. Maintenant, va !

Et Harry se rua vers le train que lui indiquait le sorcier. Il bondit dedans et cria avec force en se tournant vers son ancien mentor :

\- Je vais gagner, professeur ! Je vais permettre aux générations futures de ne plus vivre la guerre que nous avons vécue ! Je vous le promets !

Puis le train démarra et le Survivant disparut du champ de vision de l'ancien directeur de Poudlard.

OOOOOOOOOO

Harry rouvrit les yeux en toussant avec violence faisant hurler Hermione de surprise, glapir Ron sous le choc de voir son ami revenir à la vie et pleurer de bonheur Wulfric. Celui-ci se jeta sur son ami et l'embrassa à pleine bouche sans réfléchir. Le noiraud et l'auburn restèrent de longues secondes enlacés avant de s'écarter et de se dire en cœur :

\- J'ai vraiment cru ne jamais te revoir…

Un regard plus tard, ils étaient tous les quatre debout et avancèrent d'une démarche décidée en direction de l'endroit où se trouvait Voldemort. Ce dernier les regarda arriver et hurla de rage en comprenant que le Survivant n'était plus son horcruxe. Sa magie sembla sortir de son corps tel un nuage noir et vint à la rencontre du groupe en face de lui. Celles d'Harry et Wulfric réagirent et créèrent un bulle protectrice autour d'eux avant que le duel entre le Seigneur des Ténèbres et les deux jeunes hommes à la puissance magique élevée ne commence.

Le combat dura ce qui sembla des heures aux trois adversaires avant que le plus grand mage noir de tous les temps ne s'effondre mort aux pieds de ses adversaires. Un de ses sort de la mort avait ricoché sur le sort de désarmement du ressuscité et était venu le percuté en pleine poitrine. La scène, qui n'avait échappé à personne, provoqua la fuite des fidèles de celui qui fut un des sorciers les plus craint de l'histoire et redonna l'espoir et la force aux partisans de la lumière. Il ne fallut pas longtemps pour que le calme reprenne ses droits malgré les pleurs dus à la perte d'un proche, les cris de douleur les blessés, des hurlements de rage des vaincus capturés et de joie des vainqueurs.

C'est au milieu de cette agitation que deux jeunes firent leurs adieux à leurs amis et disparurent tant que personne ne les regardaient de trop près.

OOOOOOOOOOO

Deux jeunes hommes de vingt-cinq se tenaient sur une falaise où le bruit du ressac des vagues leur permettait de parler sans que les personnes autour n'entendent ce qu'ils se disaient.

\- Nous pourrions aller rendre visite à Ron et Hermione. Nous ne les avons plus vus depuis la naissance de Rose et Noël approche à grands pas, souffla le noiraud du duo.

Il avait de longs cheveux noir d'encre qui lui tombaient jusqu'au milieu dos, portait un jean noir avec une chemise vert émeraude qui mettait en valeur les deux magnifique yeux qu'il possédait de la même couleur et cachés derrière des lunettes rondes que son camarade trouvait ridicules. Un coup de vent un peu plus puissant que les autres fit voler ses longues mèches et une cicatrice légèrement rouge en forme d'éclair fut visible sur son front pendant quelques secondes.

\- Je pense que c'est une bonne idée. Je n'ai pas encore envie de me faire conviée par une beuglante qui aura réussi par je ne sais quel moyen à passer outre nos sorts pour être incartables ou introuvables pour les chouettes… soupira entre lassitude et amusement l'auburn en prenant la main de son ami.

Ses cheveux étaient encore plus longs que ceux du noiraud, ils tombaient jusqu'à ses reins et frisotaient très légèrement. Il avait une petite barbe bien taillée de la même couleur que sa chevelure. Il portait un jean bordeaux et une chemise noire. Ses yeux bleus semblaient avoir leur vie propre tellement les paillettes qui se trouvaient dedans dansaient avec force.

Ils débattirent ensuite pendant quelques minutes pour se mettre d'accord sur la date et l'heure auxquelles ils iraient voir leurs amis avant de disparaitre en un clin d'œil sans que personne ne le remarque pour réapparaitre dans une maison où ils vivaient depuis la fin de la guerre du monde sorcier en Angleterre. Ils s'assirent tous les deux dans un petit salon cosi où ils parlèrent calmement jusqu'au soir où ils s'endormirent l'un contre l'autre, comme ils le faisaient depuis un peu plus de six ans. Depuis la fin de l'enfer anglais.

Fin


End file.
